Deserving of Scarlet
by abelina.beaumont
Summary: A summer spent in Greece definitely has its perks. WARNING: lots of sex, partying, and language. and also, SEX SEX SEX!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first sexy-type story so please review!

* * *

><p>-July-<p>

"What a beautiful wedding," Hermione heard one of the guests say outside her door. "She is such a lucky woman."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror, fixing one of the many ringlet curls her stepmother-to-be had magicked from her unruly mass of hair. She straightened the simple formfitting cocktail dress and slipped into her 4-inch black stilettos. She applied some lipstick and rubbed her lips together, looking at the finished product in the mirror.

She really didn't look like herself. Her chestnut hair was in big, beautiful chestnut ringlets that were held back by tiny white flowered pins that Adelina, her new stepmother, had insisted upon. Her black dress was revealing and tight, showing off curves that Hermione wasn't previously aware she had. Her heels made her legs look long and shapely. Her makeup had been done by a professional makeup artist. She looked summery and pretty in golds and browns, with black eyeliner and mascara to accent her huge chocolate colored eyes.

She sighed uncomfortably and tried to pull her dress down to cover more of her legs. Admitting defeat, she grabbed her white and pink bouquet and walked to the outer door to wait until the ceremony started. She placed her bouquet on a table and peeked through the curtains to see the ceremony hall.

The wedding was beautiful, she had to admit. It was outside of her new stepmother's manor. The garden had been magicked to only grow white and pink roses. The white chairs were in evenly spaced rows that were lined on both sides with a white see-through fabric and bunches of white roses holding them together. There was an arch at the end of the aisle, again covered in white and pink roses, with a veil of the same white see-through fabric.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped, turning quickly to see who had startled her. She smiled and gave the tall boy a hug, having to get up on the balls of her feet to do so, even in high heels.

"Blaise Zambini, where have you been?" she smiled, pulling back from her hug. "I haven't seen you since dinner last night."

"I was with one of my many lady friends, Mi," he smirked, his eyes twinkling. "I didn't have time to come back for one last unwed family breakfast until the happy couple gets back from their honeymoon."

"You could've warned me at least," she said, mockingly putting a hand on one hip. "A sister can get worried about her brother."

"Well, I apologize for causing you any worry, dear sister," he feigned sorrow, taking one of her hands. "Please forgive me."

"Well, I'll just have to see about that, Blaise."

"Please do."

The wedding ceremony was long and tedious. Blaise walked first Hermione, then Adelina down the aisle. Then they had to sit, or in Hermione's and Blaise's case: stand, through the many monotonous words of both the Muggle and Wizarding marriage ceremonies. Then they were announced wizard and wife, kissed, and were merrily on their way to Cancun for their honeymoon.

The after party was the best part of a wedding, in Hermione's opinion. There was an open bar for those legal to drink, which now included her, a crazy dance floor and an amazing DJ, and hot men to ogle while munching on yummy food. The best combination in the world, in her opinion. She pulled the stupid hair pins out of her hair and shook it out so the curls fell gracefully around her shoulders. She applied more lip gloss and pulled down her dress a little bit to cover her legs, unintentionally exposing some of her red and black lace lingerie set in the process. She slipped her wand into its little invisible holster on her thigh and walked out into the party.

Striding to the bar, she ordered a strawberry daiquiri and leaned back on the counter, scanning the room for anything in particular. The bartender handed her her drink with a flirtatious smile. She sipped the fruity cocktail, scanning the room some more. A flash of white-blond caught her eye. She followed the blonde head, looking at him closely and trying to figure out why the man looked so familiar.

When it came to her, she gasped and nearly choked on her drink. It was Draco Malfoy. Well, it did make sense. She hadn't seen him in nearly a year, even if he was her new brother's best friend. He was bound to have changed at least a little, but she sure as hell wasn't expecting him to change this much. He was tall and muscular, but not beefy like some muscular men. He wasn't pale anymore; his skin was a gold that she had never seen before. His features were angular, but not sharp as they had been in his younger years. He was beautiful.

Hermione shook her head quickly and downed the rest of her drink. She could not be checking out Malfoy. It was taboo. He was a Slytherin, an ex-Death Eater, and her brother's best friend.

A shock of bright red hair bounced towards her, thankfully distracting her from Malfoy, and Hermione smiled as her best friend approached with Blaise in tow.

"Where have you guys been? The party's been going on for an hour." Hermione smirked, knowing full well what they had been doing.

"We were fucking in the stable," Ginny said nonchalantly. "It was some kinky shit, let me tell you."

"I'd actually rather not hear about my brother fucking my best friend, but thanks for the offer, Gin," Hermione grimaced, ordering another drink.

"What's wrong with a girl screwing her boyfriend?" Ginny asked, hopping up to sit in Blaise's lap.

"Nothing. I just don't want to hear about it."

"Virgin," Ginny smirked. Hermione blushed, taking a huge mouthful of the drink in her hand.

She coughed slightly. "Excuse me, sir," she called the bartender. "What's in this drink?"

"It's a mix of vodka, firewhiskey, and pomegranate juice," the cute older man smiled. "We call it the Purple Splitter. Would you like another one?"

"Please," Hermione grinned. "Keep em coming."

After three glasses of the purple splitter and a few shots of tequila, Hermione was ready to dance. She ran out onto the dance floor and started swaying her hips in time to the beat. She didn't even notice when two hands gripped her waist and started to grind into her. She just felt the rhythm and grinded back, not caring enough to actually see who the hell was dry humping her in the middle of the dance floor.

A soft voice whispered in her ear, "Do you want to get out of here?"

She grabbed the man's hand and led him to the manor and onto her floor. She immediately turned around and kissed him, hard. He kissed back, his hands roaming and sliding under her dress. She moaned and sloppily began to undo the man's shirt. He was chiseled and sweating slightly. She ran her hands over his abs and slid a hand down his pants to rub him through the silk boxers he wore.

He grabbed the top of her dress and pulled it down to her waist, exposing her lingerie and rubbing and kissing her tits. She brought his face back up to hers, kissing him and sliding her tongue as far down his throat as she could. He picked her up and pushed her against a wall, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. The feel of her bare tits on his chest was heaven to Hermione. She had never felt something so freeing before in her life. She still had her shoes on, and used the heels to push down his pants and boxers so that they were at his knees. He pulled her dress up so it was bunched around her waist and slipped a finger under her thong. As he rubbed down her slit, she whimpered and pushed her hips into his hand. He chuckled slightly and pushed his finger into her pussy, thrusting slightly and making Hermione's breath hitch in her throat. He added a finger, and then another, and another until he had four fingers fucking Hermione. He used his thumb to flick her clit every once in a while. She was so close to coming.

She bit into his bare shoulder as she came to keep from crying out so loud. He pulled out his fingers and made her watch as he licked them one by one. She growled deep and grabbed his cock, forcing it into her pussy and using her legs to get him to thrust. He complied without a complaint. He watched as she played with her own tits, even bringing one up to suckle on the nip herself. He thrust harder and harder, pushing her harder onto the stone wall with each thrust. This time, she couldn't contain her moans.

He stopped thrusting, but didn't pull out. He grabbed her ass to support her and walked them over to a table where he bent Hermione over and drove into her that way. She screamed in please. He magically added lube to a finger and inserted it in her ass. She jumped and looked back, rocking in pleasure. He added all fingers so that he was fisting her ass and fucking her cunt at the same time. She moaned loudly, causing him to groan and go even faster. Hermione, in her drunk state of mind, barely registered that her ass was going to be killing her tomorrow.

They both came with loud moan, collapsing in Hermione's bed around dawn.

The next morning, Hermione groggily opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she was sore all over. She was really cold, too. She pulled the covers tighter around herself. It wasn't until then that she realized that she was naked. That woke her a little more. She sighed, stretching, barely registering the fact that there was another body in bed with her. Realizing this, she sat up quickly. Looking over, she saw a mess of shaggy white-blonde hair.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

><p>haha :) what'd you think?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! it felt awesome :)

Here's chappie numero dos! :) Please please review!

* * *

><p>Draco woke to a warm body moving slightly beside him. He blinked slowly and shrugged it off, assuming it to be one of his many female companions. He was abruptly poked in the side. He groaned and swatted the offending hand away. He heard a soft, feminine groan of frustration and the person get off the bed. Suddenly, a gush of ice water was dumped over his head.<p>

"What the fuck?" he yelled, sitting up in the bed.

"You wouldn't wake up," said the elegant woman in the middle of the room.

"And you couldn't let me sleep?"

"No, I couldn't, you asshole. I need to find out what the hell happened last night, and I think you can help me."

"Now, why do you think I can help you, sweetheart?"

"Because you were there, too, dipshit. And do not call me sweetheart." She stood and started pacing. He hadn't realized before how short the robe was or how incredibly sexy her legs were.

"Malfoy!" she yelled. "What the hell are you doing? Stop staring at me!"

"Sorry, babe," he said, getting up and walking towards her. "You are just so damn fine."

She looked at him with disgust. "Are you still wasted? What the fuck are you doing? Stay away from me!"

He got closer and began to finger the edge of her robe. "By the looks of things, you weren't saying that last night, babe."

She slapped his hand away. "What are you doing? Before last night, you hated me and I hated you. Now, I don't know what changed, but something happened last night. And I need to know what I did."

"You mean, you don't know?"

"Why would I be asking you if I didn't know?"

"I just assumed, you know. Goody little two-shoes Hermione Granger must know what happened, because she knows it all."

"shut up, Malfoy. You're not helping," she said, putting a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"Was I meant to be helping? Sorry."

"Just get out, Malfoy."

"Now, don't get your panties in a twist-"

"Out, Malfoy!" she yelled, opening the door for him.

"fine. You don't have to be such a bitch about it."

"I will hex your pale ass into the middle of next week, Malfoy, I swear to Merlin."

"I'm going. I'm going."

He left in a huff, holding his clothes and boots in his arms. Hermione slammed the door behind him, leaving him freezing cold in the stone hallway. With a huff of frustration, she tied her robe tighter around her thin waist. She stalked over to her vanity, picking up her hairbrush and running it through her long, wild curls. Her head was spinning. Why was Malfoy in her bed? There was the obvious reason, of course, but she just couldn't bring herself to admit to that. There was no way she would willingly have sex with Draco fucking Malfoy. She stared at her reflection, thinking _What the hell was in that drink last night?_

She heard a creak behind her. Whipping around and training her wand on the intruder, she gasped, realizing who it was. Her wand was summoned away from her and she cursed in her head. She swallowed hard and began to back slowly away towards the vanity, her heart beating fast.

The huge man strode forward, easily trapping her between the dresser and his body. He put his arms on either side of her, locking her in, and slowly lowered his mouth to her ear, whispering,

"Hello, Princess."

* * *

><p>AN: Not very long, I know, but this chap is VITAL. so, please please please review! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

haha :) hey guys!

**time flies but i don't** - thank you and you'll just have to see :)

**too lazy to log in **- thanks :) kinda the point haha

**_** - :) you'll just have to see!

**_** - yeah, i did :) i hope you like it!

* * *

><p>-September 1st-<p>

The beautiful young woman flashed a smile as she handed her ticket to the Hogwarts' train conductor. She looked back to the man behind her and grabbed his hand, cuddling into his side as they walked onto the train together. They strolled to the last compartment in the car, sliding the door open and eliciting an excited squeal from a certain young redhead seated inside.

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked, jumping up to hug her friend. "Where the hell have you been? We haven't heard from you all summer!"

"Yeah," Blaise grinned, lounging on a seat inside. "Where have you been, Mione?"

Hermione blushed, "Shut up, Blaise."

She pulled the man into the compartment. "You remember Viktor, right?"

Blaise frowned and stood. His recent growth spurt allowed him to tower over the stocky Bulgarian. He folded his arms sternly and looked down to where Krum's hand was resting on Hermione's waist.

"So," he glowered. "You're the one who stole my baby sister for the whole summer holiday."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Viktor drawled, offering his hand to the taller boy.

Blaise looked at the offered hand, shaking it firmly. He wrapped his arm around the man's shoulders began to lead him away.

"Walk with me," he smirked. "We have quite a bit to talk about."

"Goodbye, my love," Viktor turned back, kissing Hermione's hand gently.

"Goodbye, Viktor."

As the boys walked away, Ginny dragged Hermione inside and sat her down hard on the cushioned bench, shutting the door with her wand.

"So?" Ginny questioned.

"So what?"

"So, spill!"

"About what?" Hermione blushed.

"That's bullshit, Mione. You know precisely about what! About Viktor," she copied the Bulgarian's thick accent.

"We spent the summer at his uncle's winter home in Greece."

"Uh-huh. And what else?"

"Nothing else," Hermione giggled. "It was a nice vacation."

"Nice my lily-white arse!" Ginny exclaimed, leaning forward and grabbing Hermione's hand out of her lap. "That's a big-ass family ring for just a "nice vacation.""

Hermione flushed beet red and pulled her hand quickly from her best friend's grasp. She looked down at the large gold and onyx ring on her slender finger.

"He-," she stuttered. "He just gave it to me. As a gift."

"As a gift for what, marriage? Family rings are a big deal in the Wizarding world, Hermione. There are charms, incredibly complicated and detailed charms that go along with them. Some of them can even be Dark charms. Getting one, especially at our age, means that you'll be bonded someday to the person who gave it to you. It's a big thing, Mione, bonding. It's like marriage, only you can't get out of it. Ever."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "Trust me, I know. Lady Krum explained it to me after Viktor gave me the ring. She said it's like an engagement ring in the Wizarding world, right?

"Yeah, basically, except this engagement is a hell of a lot harder to get out of."

"What do you mean, Gin?"

"I mean-" Ginny was cut off by the return of Viktor and Blaise.

"Hello, lovely," Viktor smiled, scooping Hermione up into his lap and kissing her fiercely. Blaise scowled and put an arm around Ginny, kissing her forehead gently. Ginny leaned into her boyfriend and began to trace circles on his knee, looking up at him with a suggestive glance.

"Are they gonna fuck in front of us? Because I don't think I could handle something that kinky just yet," Blaise muttered, bring Ginny closer to him.

"Dirty mouth, Blaise. Watch your language, please," Ginny scolded.

"Ooh, bossy. Careful, you know how I love it when you boss me around."

"I seem to have forgotten. Remind me one more time."

He smirked, leaning down to kiss her. Hermione separated from Viktor at the sight.

"Gross, guys!" she said, wrinkling her nose. "I don't want to see that."

"Hey pot, it's kettle. You're black," Ginny teased. "This coming from the girl who was practically eating poor Mr. Krum's face half a minute ago."

"I think they want to see it again, darling," Hermione smirked, looking down at her boyfriend.

"I am happy to oblige," Viktor smiled, capturing her lips once more.

"Eugh," Ginny and Blaise said simultaneously.

"Hey, Zabini!" they all heard from down the corridor.

The door slammed open.

"Zabini, you'll never guess-" the boy stopped abruptly, staring dumbstruck at the still-kissing forms of Hermione and Viktor.

Ginny looked between the trio, clearing her throat loudly and causing Hermione to tear herself away from Viktor momentarily to see what the disturbance was. She looked at the newcomer, her eyes widening. Her lips formed a small "o" of surprise, as if she was considering saying something but really couldn't get the words to form in her throat.

The boy's features cooled, his mouth settling into a firm, straight line.

"Granger," the boy said calmly, glaring at her with ice in his eyes.

"Malfoy," she breathed, still panting from her kiss with Viktor.

A few moments passed with the pair staring at each other, doing nothing else.

"Well," Blaise said, looking between the two. "This is awkward."

* * *

><p>REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

This might be a bit confusing, but stay with me! All will be revealed soon. :)

* * *

><p>Apparently, I have forgotten to do a disclaimer. Oh, well...here goes.<p>

I, abbzKj1428, do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or their plotline. I only own the plotline/spells/characters/places I came up with myself. If I did own Harry Potter, I would have lots of money and wouldn't be writing this. I'd probably be on a private island somewhere curled up with Tom Felton. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>TamariChan - <strong>If you'll remember, Krum is a few years older than Hermione, and has graduated from school, so I have him here as a guest. And also, if you'll remember, Hermione's dad married Blaise's mom in Chapter 1, so they're step-siblings. They're close enough so they call each other bro and sis. And, if you don't like the way I wrote it, you don't have to read it. This is a fanfiction. It's supposed to be OOC and off the book.

**moonelm66- **thanks :) is this soon enough? haha

**WeasleySeeker - **is this soon enough?

**CrunchyMunchers- **kind of and thanks :) i love writing it :)

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"Zabini, you'll never guess-" the boy stopped abruptly, staring dumbstruck at the still-kissing forms of Hermione and Viktor._

_Ginny looked between the trio, clearing her throat loudly and causing Hermione to tear herself away from Viktor momentarily to see what the disturbance was. She looked at the newcomer, her eyes widening. Her lips formed a small "o" of surprise, as if she was considering saying something but really couldn't get the words to form in her throat._

_The boy's features cooled, his mouth settling into a firm, straight line._

_"Granger," the boy said calmly, glaring at her with ice in his eyes._

_"Malfoy," she breathed, still panting from her kiss with Viktor._

_A few moments passed with the pair staring at each other, doing nothing else._

_"Well," Blaise said, looking between the two. "This is awkward."_

* * *

><p>Draco stormed away, seemingly infuriated. Hermione had removed herself from Viktor's person, take a seat by the window. She curled up in the seat, switching her glances between Viktor and the landscape outside. The remainder of the ride was quiet, everyone absorbed in their own thoughts.<p>

The feast was lovely. Headmistress McGonagall had given a speech nearly as long as Dumbledore's used to be. She had happily announced Hermione as Head Girl and Malfoy as Head Boy. Viktor hadn't seemed delighted with the thought, but he would just have to deal with it. The Headmistress wouldn't change her mind for anything, even one of her favorite students.

The Heads' dorm, however unsavory her roommate was to be, was spectacular. A kitchenette made up one corner of the large common room, with a large bay window overlooking the Black Lake. Leather couches framed a large table holding a Muggle flatscreen television and every appliance imaginable hooked up to it.

The walls were a soft gold, with mahogany floors and trimming, and fluffy rugs were strewn about the room. Two short staircases stood on opposite sides of the room, each sporting a tapestry on the wall above it. One was Gryffindor, the other Slytherin. The doors held spacious bedrooms, each equipped with a door to their shared bathroom and roomy closet.

Viktor and Hermione went immediately into the Gryffindor suite, locking and silencing the door behind them. Draco went into his room to unpack and have a shower. Waving his wand, his belongings put themselves away neatly in their designated place. Satisfied, he closed his trunk and slid it under his bed, careful not to disrupt the black silk hangings.

He stripped naked and walked into the bathroom, carrying a towel and his shower supplies. He showered quickly, glad to be rid of the grime of travel. He shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He began to walk towards his closet, when he heard a strangled cry, as if someone were in pain. He stopped walking and turned towards the noise, pausing to see if it would happen again. It did, this time quieter, coming from Hermione's bedroom.

He snapped his fingers and became invisible to human eye. He silently opened and walked through Hermione's door, being sure to cast a Disillusionment Charm before him. What he saw shocked him to his very core.

Hermione was naked, save for her underwear, and on the floor. She was curled up in the fetal position and crying. Krum was in his boxers above her, with his wand twirling in his hand. He was talking to her, almost whispering.

"You know, 'Ermione, this is your fault. I told you before, if you cooperate, you won't be punished," he walked around to face her. "But you disobeyed me."

He waved his wand. She began to scream and writhe on the floor.

"Please," she sobbed. "Please, I won't disobey again. Please stop!"

"Do you promise, darling?"

"Yes, yes I promise!"

"What did I tell you, you filthy little Mudblood? Call me master!" He waved his wand again, causing another wave of pain to cascade over Hermione's body.

"I-I'm sorry, master," she cried. "I'll make it up to you, I swear. Master, please don't hurt me again."

"You know what to do, you stupid slut."

She nodded, tears pouring down her cheeks. Draco watch in pure horror as Hermione got on her knees and took out Krum's dick, proceeding to put it in her mouth and give him a blowjob. Krum seemed to be enjoying himself, at one point grabbing Hermione's beautiful hair and forcing himself deeper in her mouth. She choked and gagged, but still carried on, as if her life depended on it.

Draco closed his eyes and silently summoned his wand from his bedroom. Grabbing it as it flew into the room, he cast a silent "_Imperio"_ on Krum. Krum stiffened, then relaxed, his expression blank.

"Get off me," he forced Krum to say. "You are finished for today."

Hermione's eye widened in surprise. "Y-yes, master. Thank you, master."

"Get cleaned up," the imperioed Krum snarled. "I'm going for a walk."

"Y-yes, master," she cowered. "Of course, master."

He forced Krum to grab his robes and go outside, ordering him not to stop until he was outside of Hogwarts' territory. Draco smirked in satisfaction and quickly Apparated into his own room. He dressed in dark jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, stopping by the mirror to run a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. He took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom, hoping to appear cavalier.

He opened the door, startling a half-dressed Hermione.

"Oh, Merlin!" she shouted, covering herself with a towel. "Malfoy! What the hell?"

"Oh, sorry, Granger," he said, closing the door, breathing deeply.

"What?" she exclaimed, throwing the towel on the floor and slamming the door open. "I'm sorry, I'm sure I heard you wrong."

"I said I'm sorry, Granger," he said, looking down at her scantily clad body. He frowned at the black and purple bruises covering her abdomen. He hadn't noticed them before. She followed his gaze and, realizing what he was looking at, tried to close the door in his face. He blocked it with his arm, stepping into the bathroom.

"Has he been hitting you?" he asked, trying not to sound as angry as he was.

"No!" she shouted. "Get out!"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Hermione," he said lowly, backing her into the counter.

She looked at him, swallowing. "Viktor has never hit me," she said, her expression flickering between pained and blank.

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Viktor has never hit me," she repeated, this time nearly monotonous, her expression blank.

He frowned and reached for her hand. She moved to guard it, but he was faster. He picked it up and looked at the ornate gold and onyx ring on her finger. He waved a hand over it and gasped. He hadn't seen such detailed enchantments on a family stone since his great-grandfather was alive.

"He claimed you," Draco breathed.

"Viktor is my master," she said, the blank expression still on her face.

"No, Hermione," he said, releasing her hand and cupping her face in his hands. "You are no one's. You are Hermione. Do you understand?"

"Viktor is my master."

"No!"

"Viktor is my-"

"Oh, fuck it!" he exclaimed, dropping his head and kissing her full on the mouth.

He released his hold of her after a moment, watching to see what she would do.

She blinked, "Malfoy! What're you doing? Get out! I'm getting dressed!"

He breathed a sigh of relief and plastered a very Malfoy-esque smirk on his face.

"Whatever, Granger," he said. "Nice ass, by the way."

She drew her wand and he vacated the room quickly, shutting the door behind him. He locked the door and cast a Silencing Charm before sinking to the ground and burying his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>Review! Remember, I love constructive criticism, but if you're saying that it doesn't match up with the books and all that junk, I really don't care. It's a fanfiction. I don't claim to be JK Rowling. But really, Review! It motivates me to update faster when I know people are actually reading this!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long! I've been trying to upload all of my stories as quickly as I can, but my junior year is kind of busy :)

* * *

><p>Since it's been so long, I'm just going to reply to everyone's reviews!<p>

**VampGirlCS: **thanks!

**Syd-Shane22: **haha thanks :) i try my best

**JulesCapulet: **ok :) here's one!

**anon: **maybe ;) and i'll try...

**toolazytologin: **thanks :)

**time flies but i don't: **maybe it is...maybe it isn't ;) you'll find out! and thanks :) i try my best

**CrunchyMunchers: **no...but it's close :) thanks!

**WeasleySeeker: **here you go!

**moonelm66: **thanks :)

**TamariChan: **i think i've said this before but 1. it's my story, so if you don't like it suck it up 2. krum is graduated from durmstrang, so he's there as a visitor and 3. blaise's mom just married hermione's dad. so they're step-siblings.

**MomalFRox: **well, if you don't like it, you don't have to read...i'm sorry if you think it's gross

* * *

><p>A week later…<p>

"He's insufferable!" Hermione exclaimed to Ginny over the dinner table. "He's always barging into my room and asking me ridiculous questions. He doesn't go a single day without commenting on my ass, and he always has a girl over. It's infuriating! I've had to go to the library to get any work done!"

"Insufferable, you say?" Ginny smirked mischievously. "Sounds to me like you fancy him, Mione."

"What?" Hermione huffed. "I do not! And anyway, I'm with Viktor."

"Where is Mister Tall Dark and Sexy tonight, by the way?" Ginny asked, spooning a load of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"He had to go home," Hermione answered, cutting into her roast beef. "His father is sick."

"Oh, how convenient," Lavendar squeaked. "Your honey bun leaves just as Wonny-kins and I are on the outs."

"Lavendar," Hermione snapped. "Why would I be interested in your man when I have my own? Unlike you, I'm not a boyfriend-stealer."

Lavendar humphed, turning to dig into her own meal. Hermione rolled her eyes at the stupid bint, tucking into her own food with vigor.

"Bonding Charms! Who could tell me something about Magical Bonding? Yes, Miss Parkinson?" Professor Grant, the new Charms professor, told her seventh year NEWT class.

"Bonding charms bind two things, or people together. They can never be separated. They're usually used in Wizarding Marriage ceremonies."

"Very good, Miss Parkinson. Ten points to Slytherin. Now, who can tell me why bonding can be dangerous?"

"Once you're bound, you're bound. You can't ever get out of it, even if you have a good reason to," Malfoy said slowly, not bothering to raise his hand.

"Very good, Mister Malfoy. Another ten points to Slytherin," she nodded. She flicked her wand, causing the chalk to begin writing instructions on the blackboard. "This week you will be assigned in pairs to do a project on Binding Spells, and their different divisions. Your due dates, as well as your partner and topic assignments will be posted outside of my door. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. Class is dismissed."

Hermione gathered her things, waiting for the mob outside the door to die down before she went to see who her partner was. Professor Grant walked over, her heels clicking on the stone floor.

"Hello, Miss Granger," the older woman smiled.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione said courteously. "Did you need to speak with me?"

"Yes, I did," she said warmly. "Please, come into my office."

Hermione followed the professor up a small flight of stairs and into a comfortable-looking office. It was done with red fabrics and pale wood, with overstuffed armchairs and cushions everywhere. Hermione took a seat, following the professor's example.

"Now, my dear," she said, smoothing back her graying hair. "Your reputation precedes you. I was told by numerous professors upon my arrival at Hogwarts that you were one of the brightest witches ever to grace the school. Numerous professors, including Professor Snape. Considering how hard it is to impress Severus, I knew that I needed to get to know you."

"Well, thank you, Professor," Hermione stuttered in shock. "That really means a lot."

"It's genuine, Miss Granger, there is no need for thanks. Now, off you get. You'll need to begin working on this project with your partner as soon as possible."

"Of course, Professor. Goodbye!" Hermione gathered her things quickly and nearly skipped out of the room to see her assignment.

"Oh, no!" Hermione groaned as she saw her assignment.

_Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy_

_Traditional Wizarding Marriage Ceremonies_

_You must pretend like you are going through a Wizarding Marriage yourself. Keep a journal and a video diary of your experience and the necessary rules, and you will present it at the end of class on your presentation day. Be sure to include every stage of the ceremony, including the betrothal._

_You have two months to complete this project._

"Looks like we're partners, eh, Granger?" Malfoy smirked, leaning against a pillar.

Hermione scowled, "Sod off, Malfoy."

"I'd love to, darling," he smirked again. "But the thing is, we're to be married."

* * *

><p>AN: review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Replies_

**zarahnicole - **okayyyyyyyyy

**rika.g - **I know I'm working on it!

**Abbylover18 - **thank you!

**happyreader - **well, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Ryel17 - **thanks!

**DobbyTheElf7 - **I know :/

so, I don't own Harry Potter and junk...so yeah..

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"Looks like we're partners, eh, Granger?" Malfoy smirked, leaning against a pillar._

_Hermione scowled, "Sod off, Malfoy."_

_"I'd love to, darling," he smirked again. "But the thing is, we're to be married."_

* * *

><p>"So where should we start?" Hermione asked, setting her book bag down on a table in the back of the library.<p>

"A date might be a good place," Draco replied, smirking at her.

"Not on your life."

"Oh, come on, _darling_. We have to document the whole process. And typically, the process begins with a date."

"We're covering _traditional_ Wizarding marriage, Malfoy. Traditional couples don't date. In fact, they hardly see each other before the wedding."

Draco chuckled. "Oh, how little you know, Granger."

Hermione indignantly put her hands on her hips. "And you know so much about it, right? At least I've researched it!"

"Granger, I've lived it! I was going to be in a so-called 'traditional marriage' up until the War!"

Hermione was stunned. "Oh."

"So," Draco leaned back into his seat. "The marriage rites begin with a contract, signed between the couple's parents. Then, there is a ceremony to officiate the contract. The whole process takes about three days, beginning to end, but we'll have to go to the Manor to have it done."

"The Manor?" she asked softly. She didn't have exactly...good...memories of the place.

"Traditionally, one would go to the groom's home to have it done, so yes. The Manor."

Hermione sighed. "If we must. Is there anything else we must do beforehand?"

"Yes, you'll need new robes, or a dress, but it's very specific. Mother will probably wish to help you pick it out."

Hermione nodded, writing his words down. "All right. Anything else?"

"Your magical guardians will need to be at the officiation to sign the contract. Of course, it won't be binding, but the symbolism is there."

"Magical guardians? You mean my parents?"

"Yes, plus any siblings you may have."

"So would Blaise count?"

"Yes, magically speaking he is your brother now."

"All right. What about after the officiation?"

"Well there's a series of things. We will go on a few supervised outings, dinner and parties and the like, society functions, really. We may have one or two private get-togethers. On the sixth outing, we will go ring shopping. The date after that, I will 'propose.' There will be a big ball to celebrate, and then the real fun starts: wedding planning."

"Oh, joy," Hermione quipped, still writing in her notebook. "So what all goes into the wedding itself?"

"I have no idea," Draco grinned cheekily. "You'll have to ask my mother. Wizarding grooms don't have much involvement in the wedding ceremony. I don't even pick out my own robes."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course. When should we leave for the Manor?"

"Tonight, if possible."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. The process is quite long, so if we want to get this project turned in on time, it must be begun as soon as possible."

"Well, given the timeline you have just given me, we're going to have to ask for an extension."

"I'll go speak with the Headmistress as soon as we're finished here."

"How long shall I pack for?"

"Don't worry about packing. Mother will have more than enough prepared for you. Just wear something nice for dinner. Think dressy."

"Got it. I'll go get ready."

* * *

><p>Hermione waited for Draco at the foot of the Grand Staircase, her blue velvet cloak swishing around her as she paced. He jogged up to her, looking handsome in his all-black muggle suit and cloak. He smirked at her and bowed down, offering his elbow.<p>

"You look lovely, mademoiselle. May I escort you to dinner?" he grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took his elbow. "Let's just get this over with."

They walked together to the Apparition point.

"By the way," Draco added, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "I sent Mother an owl. She is up to date and she says she will have everything prepared for us when we get there."

"It's only been an hour, Malfoy."

"She is quite resourceful."

They Apparated away.

* * *

><p>So did you like it? lol..if you want to see Hermione's outfithair/makeup, it's on my profile. Review!


End file.
